


Summer School

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Summer School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we’re both in summer school re-doing a class we failed because we didn’t pay attention enough since we both had massive crushes on each other and since we’re the only two here we finally get the courage to say something about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer School

The moment Miller walks into the class where U.S History for the summer was being held and he notices the one person, he never would’ve thought to be in summer school his heart stops. Sitting right smack dab in front of the classroom was none other than Monty Green the reason why Miller himself was in summer school.

All throughout the school year, Miller had not been able to pay attention in U.S History because of certain bright eyed boy with dark hair that was constantly falling into his eyes. Miller had slowly but surely developed an intense crush on Monty Green which resulted in him failing History.

So now Miller was stuck here in summer school with what seemed to be like only the teacher and Monty has his companions. Something that may not turn out to be that bad at all.

“Ah Nathan glad you could join us.”

At the sound of the teacher’s voice Monty turns around his eyes wide, jaw hanging open slightly. No words seemed to be coming out of his mouth, and there was now a slight blush covering his cheeks.

Miller smiles softly at Monty, making his way to the front of the room. Monty spins back around facing the teacher, his head ducked down not meeting anyone’s eyes. The teacher, Mr. Blake, glances at the two boys a smirk making its way onto his face as he takes in the way the two were interacting with one another.

In the 5 years since he started teaching high school history he had never seen two kids so obviously crushing on one another without either one doing anything. Bellamy  Blake comes to the conclusion that no matter he was going to make sure that these two lovesick children had confessed their feelings for one another before the class ended.

“Since you two are the only ones who failed history, god knows how, you guys are going to be working together a lot the whole summer. Now for your first assignment, get out your textbooks and read the first chapter. Afterwards we will discuss it.”

Bellamy stares at the two boys, arms crossed over his chest waiting for them to start moving. Eventually Miller is the first to move, taking a seat closer to Monty as well as pulling out his textbook.. Bellamy lets out a soft smile before turning back to his desk, leaving them to work through the reading and their feelings.

“Hi there, I’m Nathan Miller.”

Monty doesn’t look at Miller as he mumbles, “I know who you are.” Miller is surprised only for a second before his cheeks redden and he remembers that they were in the same class all year after all. “I’m Monty Green.”

Miller only feels a little bit of satisfaction as he repeats Monty’s words, “I know who you are.” watching as the other boy lifts his head, eyes widening slightly and cheeks turning a faint pink.

“You know who I am?”

“Sure you’re Monty Green, best friends with Jasper Jordan. You do really well in computer science and science in general. You’re pretty much a genius which is why it’s kind of surprising you’re here really.”

“I didn’t know you paid so much attention to me.”

Suddenly stuttering Miller’s hand moves of its own accord, moving up to rub at his neck nervously. His cheeks are now even redder and he’s stumbling over his words trying to figure out what to say to Monty.

“It’s okay though. I feel kind of flattered considering I thought it was creepy I knew a lot about you too.”

Miller gets a smile on his face and he can’t help but tease, “What exactly do you know about me, Monty?”

There’s an answering glint in Monty’s eyes as he remarks, “ You wouldn’t want to know.”

All the embarrassment that seemed to have been following the boys fades away as they both grin at one another. The silence is only broken by Bellamy throwing out, “Now if you two are done flirting, I think you have some reading to do.”

The two boys immediately turn to their books, flipping to the correct page before Miller slowly starts to read, his deep voice a mere whisper but Monty can hear it as clear as day.

Every few minutes Miller’s eyes would flit upward meeting Monty’s gaze and every time Monty would smile at him, silently urging him to continue on. Miller would only grin to himself, before continuing to read. As he read there was one though going through his head,  ‘Summer school seemed to turn out to be a lot better than he had originally thought..’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
